Three Men with the Same Name
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The future of the EDs.


Three Men with the Same Name  
  
Note: This EENE fan-fiction takes place many years after "Sam and Sadona Move into Peach Creek". I hope the fans of Ed, Edd and Eddy like myself will enjoy this one.  
  
"Now friends are friends forever, if the Lord's the lord of them. And a friend will say 'never' and the welcome will not end. Though it's hard to let you go, in the Father's hands we know That a lifetime's not to long to live as friends."—Some lyrics from Michael W. Smith's song, 'Friends'  
  
Chapter 1—Looking Backward  
  
Eddy looked in his photo album, astonished at how things had changed in his life, not to mention Peach Creek itself. Peach Creek was no longer a suburban town but a bustling city with so much to do and see. He looked at the baby pictures of his two daughters, the apples of his eye. Suzy and Samoan were now 5 years old, both attending Kindergarten. His wife, Sadie was the best thing that happened to him since he met his friends so long ago. It seemed like only yesterday he was minding his own business with his brain set on making a quick buck or two, maybe more. While he was preparing a scam, he saw two boys playing a game of basketball one-on-one. He asked if he could join them, and became instant friends with them both. He thought to himself that his chance meeting with the Eds must've been cosmically predestined, so he counted himself as one of the luckiest men alive. Sadie glanced at the photo album, laughing at how much Eddy had grown over the years. He had changed quite a bit since then, but he knew how to close a deal. That is why he was a successful car salesman. He never cheated anyone out of a fair bargain, which he thought would never happen to him, but Sadie changed his perspective on practically everything in life. Sadie snuggled close to him and kissed him tenderly. "I wonder how the other Eds are doing. Last thing I heard Double D became a proud father of a bouncing baby boy. We already know that Ed has his hands full with 2 girls and a boy of his own.", Sadie said, clasping her husband's hand tenderly, chuckling at the thought of having 3 children. "I'll give 'em a call then. Maybe we could call a babysitter for the girls and eat dinner with them.", Eddy responded, smiling brilliantly and picking up the phone to call Double D.  
Double D was grading the last science assignment he had passed out at the Academy when he heard the phone. Nazz, his wife perkily stated she would get the phone for him. "Hello ? Oh, hi, Eddy ! Yes, I know it's been a long time since we've all been together. Dinner tomorrow at 5:00 PM ? Sounds super ! Oh, Double D? He's busy as usual. Issaac is fast asleep in bed. He's only 1 year old and kind of shy. He doesn't speak yet, but we're trying to coerce him to every day.", Nazz said, full of pride and dignity. Double D finished grading the last science assignment and smiled sweetly at his lovely wife. "Sure, I could put him on. He's finished grading papers now.", Nazz said, handing the phone to Double D. Eddy and Double D seemed to talk for hours, but they would have plenty of time to chat tomorrow when they went out to eat. He agreed to call Ed and was certain that May would be coming along too.  
  
Chapter 2—Nostalgic Reflections  
  
The children of the Eds and their wives were left in the capable hands of the best babysitters Peach Creek had to offer. The friends met at the best Italian restaurant in the city and were seated by the matre de. They waited to be served, Eddy started talking to his old friends. Ed had always been the couch potato growing up, but he was now working in the local Wal-Mart while the Eds wives could swear by May's expertise in styling hair. She wasn't anything like her cantankerous siblings. She was the sweetest of the bunch, and unlike Lee or Marie, she had made a consomate effort to make an honest dollar and help others while she was at it. Nazz laughed heartily at some of the memories she had as a child, especially when it came to the Eds. One time, all the boys in the cul de sac had developed a crush on her, including Double D. It was a phase, but after it had happened she developed a strange attraction toward Double D. She couldn't explian it, but she had to know more about him and his enigmatic ways. At first, Double D didn't return Nazz's adoration, but in time their friendship grew. Of course, this really ticked off Kevin. Double D's two best friends were put to the ultimate test when theylearned Nazz really did like him romantically. Double D became worried when Eddy refused to speak to him or when Ed simply ignored him when he and Nazz walked by. They were all still teenagers at that time in their lives and affections for Nazz ran deep in the cul de sac. Nazz just had a energetic aura about her that was irresitistible to the guys ! Fortunately, the two Eds realized that by not speaking to Double D or ignoring him completely was very selfish and downright cruel. In no time, the friendship had mended and the Eds were brought back to terms with each other. They were like brothers to each other, sharing each others woes and troubles, sticking together through good and ill.  
Sadie recalled a time when she met a new little boy in the cul de sac. He was blind from birth, but no one would ever know just by looking at him. He was from Greece and he spoke with a slight accent. His name was Marinos. Sadie told them of how Marinos and her brother Sam became quick friends. But, Marinos' stay in Peach Creek wasn't long since he was only visiting relatives. Soon, he was headed back to Greece, but he had touched Sadie's life and Sam's life in a way both of them would never forget. They learned never to take things for granted, even if one does have a disability, that doesn't limit them in any sense. Marinos refused to let his impairment slow him down. With that, Sam was even more confident in himself and still carries on his message today through Peach Creek's "School For the Gifted". "By the way, how is your brother ? The last time I chatted with him, he and Rae were blessed with two little ones.", Double D stated. "He's doing well and the twins are in good health as rambunctious as ever.", Sadie replied, with a large grin upon her angelic face. It had been a while since she had seen him. He lived downtown in an upper crust highrise. He was quite busy, but maybe she could get a hold of him again and they could all have a reunion. It would bring back old times, also creating new memories for the true blue friends and family.  
  
Chapter 3—Reuniting With Sam and Rae  
  
After trying for 3 straight days in a row Sadie tried emailing Sam until she finally received a response. The email read...  
"Hello dear Sister ! Forgive me for the time it has taken me to  
respond. My work in the School For the Gifted often keeps me away.  
But I am awfully glad I saw your email in my inbox. My little girls,  
Skye and Rose are fiesty and curious. They have begun walking and  
babbling. Before you know it, they'll be talking. A weekend out at  
the Creek sounded like a perfect get together to me. Besides, Rae  
needs a break from taking such good care of the twins. I'll be  
looking forward to this fantastic weekend getaway. We have so much to  
talk about !  
  
Lots of hugs and kisses,  
Your loving Brother Samuel."  
  
When Sadie heard the good news, she cheered out loud. Eddy, who was fast asleep in bed, groaned wearily and asked Sadie what the hubbub was all about. "I have wonderful news, Eddy ! My brother, Sam has agreed to join us on our camping trip.", Sadie exclaimed. "Great, now can I please go back to bed ?", Eddy said, groaning, his eyes nearly shut again. Sadie stifeled a laugh and watched Eddy flop upon the bed, fast asleep. Snuggling beside him, she rested her head upon Eddy's shoulder and fell into a blissful sleep as well.  
When Sam and Rae got together with their old friends it was a tearful reunion. As everyone was pitching up their tents, Sam recalled of a time when he and the Eds were out together fishing and he caught the largest catfish that he had ever seen in his entire lifetime. It was longer than 5 feet in length, but skinny in width. Feeling humanitarian, Sam decided to let the fish go, but he had a picture to commemorate the incredible event. The day was spent enjoying the beauty of nature and reminiscing about days long ago. They shared laughter and tears together, and before long it was time to build a campfire and share ghost stories and s'mores.  
  
Epilogue   
  
The weekend had been a blast for the old friends, but everyone had to go their own way and attend to everyday matters. But, before parting, the friends made a pact to always stay in touch, either by phone, email or snail mail. Rae had an even better idea. Every 3 years, the friends would meet at Peach Creek, which was the only place in the entire neighborhood that had remained pristine and unchanged for so many years. Each of them agreed to this, as well as chipping in jawbreakers to sweeten the deal. With a secret handshake, the friends broke their circle, put out the flames of the raging fire, packed up their belongings and headed home. Their friendships would last for as long as they were living upon this earth. Perhaps even their children would become friends in the future ? Only time could tell, but togetherness was in the genes, and it would always be.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 26, 2002 


End file.
